


Destiny, Blah, Blah, Blah...

by leftdragonpainter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Archangels, Dean in Denial, Demon Blood Addiction, Did I Mention Angst?, Hurt Sam Winchester, Men of Letters Bunker, Multiverse, Nephilim, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Profound Bond, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 13, Spoilers, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Torture, smiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftdragonpainter/pseuds/leftdragonpainter
Summary: With the multiverse collapsing in on itself, a Winchester decides to sacrifice themselves by going back in time to try to stop it. Unfortunately when the universe shifts mid-time jump, they go back futher than they mean to.With their mere presence already altering the course of history, what harm could changing a few more things bring about?Saving people,  and hunting things was her family's business after all...





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've been wanting to do a Time Travel fix-it for a while now. (Seriously you should see how many versions I have.) But this one just clicked more than the others. So first things first:  
> 1) Original female character- if you don't like those don't read.  
> 2) She is not- I repeat NOT- a nephilim. Her background will be brought up throughout the story.  
> 3) She is 28 in this. While yes she is Dean and Cas' kid, she is 28, a full grown adult.  
> 4) Jack is mentioned only for now. Though the possibility of flashbacks might happen.
> 
> As always I love reading comments, they keep me writing.  
> So...  
> Comments, kudos, and yada yada yada ya'll  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

"Crap. Son of a biscuit!" The woman groaned out as she fell out of the closet of the dingy motel room. That hadn't gone as well as planned. Before she could adjust herself to her new surroundings the click of a gun's safety echoed in the room a mere second before the cold metal was pressed to her forehead. She looked up at the two men standing over her. "Balls."

The older man, scruffy and wearing a beat-up and well used baseball cap kept his shotgun trained on her. He narrowed his eyes at her choice of curse. The other man, much younger than the first backed up just far enough so she could shift on the ground into a sitting position.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"What?" Her thoughts weren't on what the man said, they were otherwise engaged. She knew intrinsically that something had gone wrong. She wasn't where - _when_ \- she was supposed to be. The plan had been to only go back a few months, a year at most. But looking at the man holding a gun to her, she knew she had messed up. But with the universes clashing against each other the way they were back in her time, something was bound to have gone wrong. Jack had warned her the dangers. She didn't care, not if it meant saving everything.

Saving her family.

And that meant she would just have to put up with dealing with these men, these hunters.

"We should test her, Dean." The older man passed a silver flask over to her. "You don't wanna be shot, you drink."

She easily held the silver flask, uncapped it, and chugged the holy liquid.

"Not a demon or shifter then." The younger man, Dean, clicked the safety back on his gun. He kept it lowered only slightly. "So what you some kind of angel dick bag too?"

She snorted. If he only knew.

She stood up slowly, knowing how they could probably get fairly trigger happy. "No. Not an angel dick bag."

"So who are you, kid? Normal people don't just appear out of closets," Dean pointed out.

"For now, you can call me Bertie." Now that she had gotten a better look at the two of them, she knew. The older man was Bobby Singer, a man she had only seen in old photographs.

As for Dean? Her Dad had never looked so young.

But she knew her Dad well enough that he would believe jack shit yet. Hell, he had even warned her once about the dangers of traveling through time. But then people had died and the universes started pushing against each other and she had to throw caution to the wind. She finally was following her family's tradition of self-sacrificing for the greater good.

But first she needed to find out was when she was before she started to change anything, and damn the consequences.

"Look, I promise to tell you everything but I need you to tell me something first," Bertie started.

"We aren't gonna tell you anything until you start talking." Bobby narrowed his eyes in an intimidating glare. He had set the shotgun down on top of the table, exchanging it for the open beer he had been drinking before she appeared.

Bertie held up her hands, and sighed. "I just need to know the date. That's all."

The question threw the hunters. It wasn't what they had been expecting. Dean recovered faster than his mentor, it wasn't the first time he had encountered something like this after all. He just wasn't sure why it was happening so close to him coming back from his own trip to the past. Was this something that he would have to deal with on a regular basis now that he was back from Hell?

"October 8th, 2008," the date didn't come out of his mouth easily. Where was this woman from that she had come to them? For that matter, why them?

"Fuck!" she shouted, then cringed. Bertie shot them a look as though expecting to be yelled at for the profanity. It wasn't any worse than what the hunters said; she did learn most of them from her Dad. Rubbing the back of her neck, she muttered under her breath. "At least it's after Hell."

Bobby wasn't sure what to make of the newcomer. There was something eerily familiar with her mannerisms, like he had met her before at some point. Her comment about Hell put him on edge. There was no way some stranger should know about what Dean had gone through. Bobby hadn't asked him about it, there were some things you just knew not to talk about. Hell was definitely one of them.

Dean surprised him by saying, "You're saying you time traveled?"

Her green eyes met his. Slightly bashful she ran a hand through her short, black hair. "Yeah. I Marty McFly'd myself. Didn't mean to go back this far though. But maybe..."

She frowned as she looked at both men. After everything that her family had told her over the years, perhaps this was better than what she had planned. She rolled her eyes Heaven-ward. Mysterious ways, her butt.

"Ain't no such thing as time travel kid." Scoffing, Bobby took a long pull of his beer. Condensation ran down the side of the amber bottle.

"Uh, actually, Bobby... Castiel may have sent me back to the 70's last week." Dean laughed, running his hand across his face, then over his hair. Bobby eyes widened at the statement. This was the first he was hearing about this. "It was all feathered hair and porn 'staches."

Bertie snorted.

Resigning himself that this was now the way things were, Bobby gestured with his bottle. "Well, get on with it. Tell us why you're here kid."

She stood straighter, adjusting her shoulders to deliver the news. She really didn't like being called kid, especially since she was pretty sure that she was the same age as her Dad at the moment. "I came to save my family. I came to save the universe."

Dean blinked. Sarcasm oozed out of his pours. "Of course. Just save the universe. That seems simple enough. It's not like we don't already have enough to deal with trying to stop the apocalypse or anything."

"Please. I wish my problem was as simple as stopping the apocalypse. The stories my Father told me about it..." she laughed. She tilted her head as she thought. "Perhaps I could..."

"Woah, woah, woah. You can't just go changing history. I learned that lesson the hard way." Dean argued, waving his hands in anger.

Bertie crossed her arms and stared him down. "I'm not asking your permission."

The air grew thick with tension around them. Bobby decided to intercede. "Just what gives you the right to can just come in here and change the game?"

"The life I've lived gave me the right. My Gramps gave me the right. My older brother helped. Besides if Gramps is behind my decision to change this... Well I'm going to do it." _Don't tell them, don't tell them..._

"And just who is your Gramps?" Dean was snide with the question. If only he knew.

She shouldn't tell him, tell them that part yet, even when they found out the rest. She shouldn't, yet the urge to spill everything hovered at the tip of her tongue. The admittance was held off as the door to the hotel room opened and someone she hadn't seen since his death stepped into the room. Her heart jumped to her throat. Now wasn't the time to dwell on something that might not come to pass. She forcibly held back her human emotions.

_Fuck it_ , she thought. Her arriving in this time had already changed the course of time. They were going to know at some point, might as well tell them now. Taking a deep breath, she smiled at the tall Winchester.

"Heya, uncle Sammy." She titled her head, and laughed but really was more a release of breath.

"What?"

"Did she just say...?"

"Balls!"

"That means..." Surprising everyone present, Dean's sentence cut off as he fell backwards, blacking out.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to say a big thank you to the lovely and awesome VampAmber for bothering to read the first draft of this and all my writings.  
> Also NOTE: Dean knows that Sam is working with Ruby, but he doesn't know about the demon blood.  
> Comments, kudos and yada yada  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

Sam didn't know what he had walked into. He had come back to the hotel after practicing with Ruby, attempting to sneak in so Dean hopefully wouldn't notice that he had been gone. Unfortunately the lights in the room had been on when he arrived. He felt stronger than he had when he had left as Ruby had thankfully given him a fill up on her blood. He felt stronger and more powerful than he had ever in fact. He had been able to exorcise the demon without killing the host. It was a win.

He had returned to the room to find a stranger with his brother and Bobby. Before he was even able to ask who she was, she spoke and all hell broke loose.

'Uncle Sammy' wasn't something he had ever expected to be called, at least not for several more years if at all. He especially wasn't expecting it to come from someone who looked like she was older than he was.

Sam gaped as his brother passed out, falling hard to the dirty motel carpet. The woman rushed to his side.

"Dad? Come on Dad, wake up." She smacked his face. Slowly he came to as she helped him to sit up. "It isn't the end of the world, you know. Okay maybe technically it is. But having an awesome daughter like me isn't. So get a grip would ya."

Sam coughed, clearing his throat. "What did I miss?"

Bobby just grunted, hitting his hat against his thigh. "Family reunion apparently. Meet Bertie. Time traveler. Here to save the universe."

"Yeah, right." Sam was speechless. He looked at the stranger - his _niece_? He tried to see it, despite Bobby's claim being completely unbelievable. Her black hair was cut into a pixie, darker than either of the Winchester's. Clearly she had gotten the color from her other parent, or out of a bottle. Her eyes though. Those were all Dean. Especially the look she was giving him in that moment. It was the same look Dean gave him when he knew Sam had done something stupid.

"You stupid sonofabitch," Bertie stood and took a step closer to her uncle. "I mean, I was told the stories but I just thought Dad had exaggerated. There was no way that my uncle Sammy, the man who taught me how to hotwire a car when I was 10, would have ever done something so fucking stupid!"

Sam froze at her approach. Somehow she knew. He didn't know how but she did. His fists clenched at his side as she stepped right up into his face.

"This is for your own good," her voice was soft as she spoke. Before Sam could even blink Bertie's hand was on his forehead, bringing him to his knees with her power. Somewhere he could hear his brother yelling. He didn't know until later that he and Bobby had been held back, unable to stop Bertie. The pain was intense, a cauterizing of his entire being, his soul. Someone was screaming, he knew it couldn't just be him. What lasted an eternity of only five seconds Bertie released her grip, and Sam fell to the floor unconscious.

Bertie stumbled back. That had taken more out of her than she was expecting. Dean shoved her out of the way to reach Sam.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Lifting his gigantic brother into his lap, he checked for any signs of injury. The woman may claim she's his daughter, but he didn't know her, didn't trust her. And what the hell was with that power?

Bertie leaned against the wall by the door, supporting herself as she caught her breath. "I healed him. You're welcome."

"Healed him? Healed him from what?" Bobby asked.

The sound of flapping wings resounded before a deep voice answered. "From the demon blood."

Dean looked up at the trench coated angel. "What demon blood?" he asked angrily.

"Sam's been sucking down demon blood in order to be strong enough to stop Lilith." Bertie answered. She sunk back against the wall when he shot her a look she was well acquainted with, though it wasn't one she had been given for several years.

"No one asked you."

Castiel looked at both his charge and the woman, tilting his head in confusion. He didn't know who this woman was, or what this woman was. For all appearances, even to his angelic eyes, she was human. But no human would have been able to purge the demon blood from a host the way she had. No angel either. Only an Archangel or God would be able to accomplish such a feat. He needed to test her, to see if she could hear him. He sent out a question over angelic wavelengths. **_Who are you?_**

She caught him looking, and knew that she would have to tell him something. Sending back her answer, _in Enochian_ , had him widening his eyes. **_I'm Dean's daughter. I'm your daughter. But I am not a nephilim. Gramps... I mean God, created me for you both to raise. In essence though? I'm an Archangel._**

"Why are you here? You shouldn't be here." Castiel's vessel was shaking. Were these emotions? It wasn't something he had ever before experienced, not to this extent. Perhaps it had to do with the fact he didn't know how to feel about what she had just sent him over angelic communication.

The crack of a bottle opening sounded behind him. A second later a bottle was thrust in his face as Bobby Singer handed the drink to him. Taking it in confusion, he gingerly held it. He didn't understand the human need for alcohol at all hours of the day. Though the trait did seem prevalent to the Winchesters.

"Drink up. You're gonna need it. Little missy here came back to save the whole dang universe." Bobby finished off his own as he frowned at the room at large.

"Is this true?" he asked. She met his eyes as she sent him images of life in her time. He was knocked by the utter brutality, the fragility of it. Image after image, people he didn't know but could feel the connection she had to them, all dead. A young man with fire in his eyes protecting her and Dean and Sam. Protecting them all until the moment he couldn't. Sam dead on the ground, blood pouring out of a fatal wound. And then...

"No. No you cannot show me that!" Castiel clasped his head, trying to block out the scene, the overwhelming pain it caused.

"What is it?" Dean stood up. Turning on Bertie, he yelled. "What are you doing to him?"

"I'm showing him what is to come. I'm showing him what he will have to live with for eternity if he doesn't allow me to change this," she answered calmly. "I'm showing him... your death."

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out who Bertie's other parent is...

Between the demon detox on his brother, the trench coat wearing angel having a breakdown, and a daughter time traveling from the future... Well, let's just say that Dean was done.

Dean wandered over to Bobby's fridge, taking out the fixings to make a sandwich. It had been almost a day since Bertie had appeared. Initially she had offered to zap them to Bobby's house with a snap of her fingers, but Dean had refused. He needed time to think, to process everything that she was claiming. Bertie was Dean's daughter. Sam was working with demons and sucking down their blood like a fucking vampire. Bobby didn't want to get involved. And as for Castiel...

Dean couldn't figure out what the angel's problem was. So what if he had been shown Dean's death long into the future. It was actually nice to know that Dean would get to live that long, longer than he ever thought he would get. He figured that he wouldn't make it past 35 in all honesty. So why was Cas freaking out? After he had pulled his hands away from his head, he had given Dean a panicked look, and disappeared without so much as a by your leave. Dean would have thought he was being a rude dick if he hadn't been kinda worried about the angel.

Not that he was going to tell anyone that.

He took a bite out of his lunch, channeling Scooby-Doo as he attempted to get half of the thing in his mouth. It wasn't like he didn't have enough to worry about being back from Hell and the apocalypse and Lilith. He didn't need to deal with some future child too.

That thought brought up more questions. When had he died? When had Sam? Who was her mother? Her older brother? Dean's mind brought up an image of Lisa and Ben. It would certainly explain Bertie's hair color.

The chair across the table scraped against the tile of Bobby's kitchen. Bertie sat down, wary and weary.

"So. You're back." Dean's dimples of discontent appeared at the corners of his lips.

"Yup."

"Do I even want to know what you've been up to? Or is that some big secret that you can't tell me?" Dean glared at his daughter. Now that he had some time to come to terms with it, he could see it. She definitely had some of his features. Definitely had his attitude.

"I had to hunt down a few things. Dug a grave, found a person. Tried to figure out my next step. How about you? Have you had enough time to freak out or are you done? I can't save the universe without you, you know." Admitting that she still needed her Dad to help her was a big deal. Winchester's certainly weren't known for their emotional openness. Even Grandma Mary hadn't been.

Dean chuckled. "Oh, I'm still wigged out, but no worse than finding out that angels were real. What do you need help with?"

"Killing Ruby." Dean's brow raised at Bertie's bluntness. "That bitch is great at hiding when she needs to, but she needs to die."

"Any specific reason? I mean, other than her being a backstabbing demon." Dean was curious. Sure he wanted her dead as well, but the fiery certainty behind Bertie's eyes told him there was more to this than he knew about.

"Let's see. She got Sam addicted to demon blood, lied to him that he was the only one who could kill Lilith, systematically is breaking the seals so that Lucifer goes free."

_Wait, what?_ Dean's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open incredulously. She snorted at his reaction.

"Oh, yeah. Getting her removed from the board is going to be a good thing in the long run. After that though we have to figure out a way to banish Lilith back to hell permanently." Reaching across the table she grabbed half of the sandwich off her Dad's plate. He always made good ones.

Dean took a second to center himself. No one grabs food from his plate, with the exception of Sammy. But the action had come second nature to her, that it wasn't the first time she had done that. "Why not just kill her?"

"Killing her... her death is the final seal. We need to banish her before it gets to that point." She wiped off her mouth with the back of her sleeve. Bertie stretched and pushed back from Bobby's table. "So you in?"

Dean nodded. Killing Ruby would go a long way in putting a halt in Sammy's addiction to the demon blood. Sure Bertie had purged it out of his system but it was better to be safe than sorry.

*****

Five hours later they reappeared in Bobby's study, exhausted, laughing and covered in blood. Their appearance startled the rooms occupants. Bobby, who had been pouring over an old manuscript at his desk, shouted, "Balls!" Sam, who had been pacing the floor at the time, had almost walked right into the pair.

Castiel had been standing guard, leaning against the floral covered walls. He frowned as they arrived. He had spent the last day looking in the Heavenly archives, trying to find precedence for Bertie. There was none. She had already changed the course of what Michael and Lucifer had begun. "Where have you been?"

"Killing demons," they both spoke at once.

"We were bonding," Bertie laughed.

"Exactly. Just some father-daughter bonding time," Dean agreed. "Man, you should have seen it. Who trained you how to do that move you used on that one demon, spitfire?"

Bertie's laughter trailed off. It had been a long time since she had heard her Dad call her that. "A lot of people trained me over the years. Aunt Donna and Aunt Claire. Jody before she died."

Here Bobby interrupted. "Jody? As in Deputy Jody Mills?"

Bertie nodded.

Bobby removed his cap, scratching the back of his head. "Huh, who'da thunk it?"

"Of course, Uncle Sammy taught me how to hack into computers. My parents taught me different forms of fighting. My grandmother too."

At everyone's looks of confusion, Bertie sighed in resignation. "Mary. Mary taught me that move."

"Wait. What?"

"Mary? Not..." Sam refused to believe it.

"Yeah, Mary Campbell Winchester. It's a long story." That was all that she was willing to tell them. It still hurt too much to think about. It hurt too much to admit it was her fault. She needed to step away. She cleared her throat. "I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. I'll be back tomorrow."

Before they could stop her or Castiel could track her, she disappeared.

"Sonofabitch!" Dean ran a hand over his face. "Oh, she is so grounded when she gets back."

"She's as old as you are Dean. I don't think that that is going to go over too well," Sam pointed out.

"You're grounded too!" The elder Winchester pouted.

Bobby rolled his eyes.

Castiel decided to step into the fray. Stepping closer to Dean, he placed two fingers on the man's forehead, healing his injuries and cleaning him up of the blood staining his clothing. Changing what was clearly a sensitive subject, he asked the hunter. "Why were you hunting demons?"

"We weren't hunting demons. We were hunting Ruby. She just happened to have like twenty other demons with her when we found her is all." Dean avoided his brother's gaze.

"You were hunting Ruby? Ruby? Why Dean?" Pissed he shoved at his brother's shoulder.

"Because she needed to be taken off the board. She was nothing but trouble Sam and you know it!" He had no regret about killing the she-demon behind his brother's back. He would do it again in a heartbeat if asked.

"You just did it because your 'daughter' told you too! How do you even know she is who she claims? Huh? She could just be another big bad demon herself." Sam argued, giving voice to the thought that they had all had at some point during the past day.

"She isn't."

It was Castiel's strong voice that gave them pause.

"And how exactly do you know that, Cas?"

"Because she is my daughter as well, Dean."


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So even though I got to work in the morning I still stayed up late to write this chapter for you guys! Lucky you!  
> So this chapter is kind of all over the place but it really is going to be setting up soooooo much for later parts.   
> Sorry to the Sabriel shippers, this is going to take awhile for them parts. It will be glorious by the time it comes around though, I swear to Chuck.  
> Also have decided to pull some more of season 13 into this. So I guess ?Spoilers? maybe? It's a time travel fix-it after all.  
> Comments, kudos and yada yada ya'll  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

To say that things were tense at Bobby’s for the next few days would be an understatement.

Castiel breaking the news that Bertie was his child as well was not well received. Especially by Dean. For now though he was choosing to ignore the information until absolutely necessary.

Bobby had snorted and returned to his whiskey after calling them all ‘idjits’.

Sam stormed off, pissed at his brother and … _niece_ for killing his friend. Sure he knew Ruby was… had been a demon, but that didn’t mean that he forgot how she had helped him after Dean had died. Hell, he would have died if not for her. How dare his brother think that he can just go around killing like that? Without talking to him about it?

He slammed the door shut to his room, blocking out the sound of his brother and angel talking downstairs. He ran a frustrated hand through his locks. Sam had to get out of here, he couldn’t be around his brother right now without causing Dean some serious harm.

And wasn’t that just the kicker? He still cared enough about the jackass not to see him hurt. Would be nice if his brother could feel the same.

Grabbing his duffle, he hastily packed it. It would be ready to grab and go as soon as everyone was asleep for the night.

*****

It was well past one AM when the a car starting out in the yard could be heard. Dean’s eyes snapped open, knowing it was Sammy making his escape.

A text alarm sounded on his phone. Reaching over to the nightstand, Dean read it.

_Pissed at you. Need time. I’ll be in touch._

Sighing, he rolled back over, giving his brother some space temporarily. But if he wasn’t back by the end of the week, Dean would hunt him down and drag his giant ass back to Bobby’s by his ears.

*****

While her family was dealing with the backlash of emotions her presence had caused, Bertie had other things occupying her time. And none of it was particularly easy to deal with when it was just her having to do it all.

First and foremost she had planned on getting the bunker set up. It would be a much better safe house than Bobby’s, though the library wasn’t nearly as impressive as the old hunter’s. Her plan was though to add all of Bobby’s collection to the space. Once she convinced them to move in that is.

There had been one hitch, unless she went further back in time to get the key from her great-grandfather Henry –which was a hell no- she would have to find another key in this time frame. That meant she had to deal with the British Men of Letters asshats.

And wasn’t that just special?

After returning to Kansas a little bruised and banged up, Bertie was able to get holed away in her future-old room at the bunker. She spent all of one day using her mojo to snap things clean, preparing for her family to eventually move in. Including stocking the kitchen with several pies to bribe Dean if need be.

At one point in her speed cleaning Bertie had broken down crying. She had hovered in front of the door that had been Jack’s. Or one day would be. Then again if she succeeded in her time here, he might never be born at all. She sucked in a shuddering breath. She could still see him as both alive and vibrant, and broken, bleeding and unmoving after Michael had killed him. Had slaughtered him.

Next she had plans of getting her allies in place. Though most of _her_ allies hadn’t been born yet. She would have to find and convince the people who she had known to help her family. Jody, Donna, Charlie were the first to pop into her head. She knew she would have to talk with Castiel about recruiting Balthazar eventually. She had always enjoyed the stories of the flamboyant, Titanic-hating angel her Father had told.

She was still uncertain about seeking out Crowley. Mixed visuals aside, he was always a wildcard that she didn’t feel like they needed to test the waters with.

Then there was the Big One. Getting him on their side, getting him to admit to who he really was to the Winchester’s this early in the game could change everything.

But wasn’t that what she wanted? To change everything.

Before she could find that particular ally, there was someone important she needed to save.                          

******

At age five, Bertie had been annoyingly curious. Constantly asking her Papa’s everything she could to understand her small universe. Of course being created by God as a ready-made archangel, she already knew that the universe was far bigger than she should have been able to comprehend. But she loved hearing how the hunters would explain things to her child-like veneer.

What constantly held her attention though were the stories of the Winchester’s past.

“Wait. I have _another_ uncle? How come I’ve never met him?” Her young face had scrunched up in confusion. Dean had gone on to explain about his younger brother Adam in the PG-est terms he could manage.

It hadn’t been until Bertie was a teenager that she had gotten the whole story from her Father. Including all the gruesome details of the man’s death that Dean had kept from her as a child.

*****

Bertie went to the closet. She could still hearing the pair inside crying. At least the woman had stopped screaming. That had been annoying. Shoving aside the heavy wooden dresser she had set in front of the door, she barely broke a sweat.

“It’s all right guys. You can come out,” she warned them. Hopefully that would be enough that they didn’t try to attack her. She had just saved their civilian asses after all. Should be thankful.

The young man stepped out first, his arms protectively around the woman. In a deep voice that was surprising coming out of his youthful features, Adam asked. “What the hell was that? What were they?”

He and his mother both glanced at the bodies on the floor. Bodies that looked exactly like themselves.

“Those,” Bertie pointed with her hatchet. “Those are ghouls. They are the kids of the ghoul that got ganked back when John Winchester first came through town.”

“You know John?” the woman, Kate, asked, eyes widening.

Bertie took a deep breath. She hoped this would work. Having them both on Team Free Will would be a great benefit. She gestured for them to sit, this would take a while getting it all out. “I got some things to tell you.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Torture You have been warned.
> 
> This is a lot darker than I meant for it to be. (Still not as dark as I've read out of other stories, but for me dark af)  
> The rating has changed from Mature to Explicit and I have added appropriate tagging.
> 
> As always Comments, Kudos and yada yada yada ya'll  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

Bertie knocked on the blood red door, asking for a shave and a haircut. From the other side the man yelled out, “Two bits!” She smiled.

So far so good.

The door swung open, revealing a short man –average by non-Winchester standards- with golden, whiskey eyes. On the surface he looked like a plain man having just got home from work as a custodian. That wasn’t what Bertie saw however.

The man practically radiated power, red from his pagan god side and pure gold from his archangel side. It was blinding to say the least. Even she had to blink at the brightness his wings held. Then a thought crossed her mind. She panicked. Originally she had meant to come here and appeal to his Trickster side, fool the god of mischief into helping end the war his brothers wanted to start. That wasn’t going to work, because if she could see _his_ wings…

“Well, well, well…” Gabriel scratched at his chin. “I may not recognize those wings but I sure as heck know Dad’s handy work. Who are you?”

“Bertie.” Before she could say anything else, Gabriel barked with laughter.

“An Archangel named _Bertie_? What was Dad smoking when he named you, kid?”

“Gramps didn’t name me. He just created me. I was named by my fathers.”

“Oh yeah? Dad dump you on someone, huh? Sounds like the old man. Come on in. You want a drink?” He left the door open and waved her inside. “So, if you don’t mind my asking, how is it I never noticed your presence before now?”

Bertie sighed. “Long story short…” She went on to explain as quickly as possible the entire situation. From everything she had been told of Gabriel, she was surprised that he was able to keep quiet the entire time.

“So you want me to help you help those chucklehead Winchesters stop the apocalypse. The same apocalypse you claim I died in the first time around? Ha!” Gabriel shook his head disbelieving. Taking a moment to scratch the top of the terrier’s head, he sighed. “Look I feel for you kid. I do. But I just can’t get involved. Michael and Luci need to fight this out for themselves…”

“They did.”

“What?”

“They did fight it out. When I’m from the universes are collapsing on each other because of it. Michael…he… he destroyed my family. Destroyed the world. If I can’t even _try_ to stop this now… Might as well give up and kiss all this goodbye because it will be gone soon enough.”

Gabriel remained silent. He looked like a petulant five year old, arms crossed and pouting.

“I get that you don’t want to fight. That you want to hide...”

“Damn right.”

“But last time you didn’t join until Lucifer was already topside. If you join now?” Bertie paused, and shrugged. “He might never see the light of day again.”

She knew she needed to give him time to think everything over. Standing, she took a breath to tell him so, when she felt it. The panicked prayer reaching out to her.

 

_Please help me…Oh god.. don’t…please…_

 

She fell forward, knees smacking against Gabriel’s coffee table. She grasped her head from the pain the prayer was causing. No. Not the prayer. She was feeling what he was feeling. What Sam was feeling.

Demons had him. No.

Lilith had him.

 

_Oh god…No! Someone please help…._

 

Bertie shot a determined look at Gabriel. “You can stay here like a coward if you want. Right now I’m going to go help my family. Help Sam.”

She stood.

“Wait! What do you mean ‘help Sam’?” For the first time since they started talking, Gabriel was invested in something she was saying.

“Demons have him. Follow me if you want.” Within a blink she was gone, leaving him gaping at the empty spot on his carpet.

“Raspberries.” Gabriel looked at his terrier, Max. The small dog cocked his head, judging his owner. “Don’t look at me like. You don’t know what my family’s like. I can’t get involved.”

But for the first time in eons he stretched his senses, looking for a specific person. His wings flexed in anger at what he found. He disappeared with a snap of his fingers, choosing for the first time in forever to step into danger.

*****

 

He shouldn’t have left Bobby’s.

He realized his mistake almost as soon as he went to check in to the motel. The clerk working the night shift turned out to be a demon. A demon who had friends. Friends who knew how to contact Lilith.

Now he was tied to a chair in some dark, dank abandoned warehouse. They had started with beating him, expecting him to fall in line with what they wanted. Just let them open the seals in peace and they’d let him go.

He told them to fuck off.

Blood dripped down his chin, nose broken, teeth cracked from what they had already done to him. Sam wheezed. He was sure some of his ribs were already broken. That didn’t stop Stunt Demon 2 and 3 from preceding onto breaking his fingers and legs.

A chilly laugh sounded from the corner of the room at each resounding _SNAP_. Fucking Lilith.

“Why do you fight this, Sam? It’s your destiny.” Lilith stepped forward, demon blade in her hand. Bitch must have taken it from him when he had been captured. He was able to take out a couple of the bastards before she had though.

“Fuck you,” he ground out through clenched teeth. Silently he sent out a prayer. Even though Castiel thought he was just the Boy With Demon Blood, Sam hoped he would come.

“Oh Sammy. Why do you make me hurt you?” The tall blonde meat suit Lilith was wearing smiled creepily. Her eyes turned white as she thrust the blade into his shoulder.

Sam screamed.

He was still yelling when new visitors to the demon party appeared. Tears distorted his view but that didn’t stop him from watching as one by one his demon torturers were lit up like 4th of July fireworks as they were smote by the pair.

Sam blinked, clearing his eyes of the tears. When he saw who was holding Lilith immobile, he whispered. “Trickster?”

“With ya in a minute Samsquatch.” He returned his golden gaze back to the bitch demon. Across the room, Bertie was handling the remainder of Lilith’s crew. “Now, Lilly-doll. I think it’s time you give up on this, don’t you?”

She shook her head. She tried to move but she was held in place firmly by an invisible force. “No. Lucifer will rise. I will be the one to do it.”

“Maybe at one time you were meant to do that. But I have a feeling that this movie has a new director. Maybe even a new cast, whole new direction if you get my meaning.” The Trickster laughed coldly. “Now say goodnight, Gracie.”

He held hand on her forehead. The power it took to smite the bitch would not go unnoticed by the big wigs upstairs, but he didn’t care. Seeing the smoldering body charring the floor of the warehouse left him with a satisfied feeling settling in his chest. He turned to see Bertie smiling at him.

“I take it that means you’re in?”

“Shut up kid.”

She just smiled.

He turned to Sam. Fuck the moose was in bad shape. He held a hand to the side of his face, pulling the knife out with his other hand. “This may hurt a bit, Samsquatch.”

For the first time in eons –quickly turning into a bad habit since Bertie arrived- the Archangel Gabriel used his grace to heal one of the Chosen One’s.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly expositional chapter, but necessary. Spoilers if you haven't watched season 13. Bertie is from a different timeline, but I'm blatantly using things that happened this past season. Beware of feels...  
> Comments, kudos and yada yada ya'll...  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

“Sonofabitch! Will you stop doing that!” Dean grumbled as he attempted to wipe up the spilled beer from his chin and plaid shirt. Papers floated wildly around Bobby’s living room, having gone off like a paper cannon explosion when the angelic nuisance appeared. Looking up he saw that it wasn’t Castiel but Bertie who had flown in unannounced.

With Sam next to her, covered in blood.

And was that…the _Trickster_?

_What the fuck?_

“What the fuck?” Angrily, Dean pointed at the blond pagan standing in Bobby’s living room. He had a smirk on his face when he noticed the elder Winchester’s reaction. “What the hell is this asshat doing here? And what the hell happened to Sam?”

“What happened to Sam,” Sam said, rolling his eyes at his brother. “Is that Sam got captured by Lilith and some of her cronies.”

“Shit. Please tell me that all that blood soaking you is from the demons? Please tell me that, Sammy.” When Sam avoided his gaze, Dean turned to confront his daughter about it. She ignored his gaze as well, picking leftover demon bits out of her nailbed.

The Trickster stepped forward, knowing there was nothing these Winchesters could do to him. His grace shivered a bit as Sam’s gaze shifted to him again. Keeping his focus on the elder brother, he started. “Listen Dean-o, here’s the shorted long of it. Sammich got captured and tortured by Demon Bitch numero uno, and we rescued him. Beatrice here healed him.”

“It’s Bertie,” Dean growled out, correcting the shorter man. The Trickster could insult him and be rude to him all he wanted, but he _wasn’t_ going to insult his daughter.

“And I didn’t heal him. You did that Gabriel,” Bertie nonchalantly let the zoo out of the bag.

The archangel whined, smacking his face. Utter silence filled the room for a moment before Bertie snorted with a suppressed giggle. “Sorry. Kind of.”

“Your name is Gabriel? Little froo-froo ain’t it?” Clearly Dean was forgetting to used his brain-to-mouth filter again.

“Shut up Dean!” snapped Sam. Turning to the blond, he looked at him for what was perhaps the very first time. “You’re Gabriel? The Gabriel? The Archangel.”

“That’s what they tell me. And by they I mean Dad and the dumbasses that are my older brothers.” Gabriel gave an unnecessary bow. He snapped his fingers and a daiquiri appeared in his hand. Taking an enormous slurp, he kept his eyes on the taller Winchester. “Now before we get into what I’m doing here, I got some questions that need answering. And if I’m guessing correctly, you bozos want these answers too.”

The archangel turned to Bertie, raising a brow. “Now I get that you want to prevent the apocalypse, and kudos for that. But, you haven’t really told us what happens if we don’t stop it.”

The room grew silent as that realization sunk in. Bertie looked between the three men, wide eyed. She didn’t want to tell them. She couldn’t. She shook her head. “No. No way. I can’t… I won’t relive it. You just have to trust me.”

Dean narrowed his green eyes. “To be fair, we don’t have to trust you. You appeared out of nowhere, claimed to be mine and Cas’ kid from some future that’s falling apart at the seams.”

Gabriel shot Dean a surprised glance. “You and Castiel knocking boots? Good for you.”

“We aren’t… we haven’t… Shut up!” Dean reddened.

Sam placed a hand on his niece’s shoulder. “Bertie. What aren’t you telling us?”

She sighed, taking a deep breath. Rubbing the back of her neck, nervously, she said. “Father should be here for this.”

“I don’t think that Dad-io is going to show up for this.” Gabriel snorted.

“I wasn’t talking about Gramps. You know, God. I was talking about Father, my father. Castiel. He needs to hear this too.” Closing her eyes, she sent out a prayer, bypassing angel radio, for Castiel to come to Bobby’s.

“Sammy, you should go change. I’ll go get Bobby. I don’t want you to have to repeat this if you don’t need to.” Dean left them waiting in the study as he went outside to collect the old hunter.

Once everyone was gathered, cleaned, and reacquainted –Gabriel surprising the hell out of Castiel with his presence- they waited for Bertie to begin.

She cleared her throat, looking around at all of them. “This is hard for me. Some of you have been dead for years. Some of you I watched die, I couldn’t save you.”

“It’s alright, Roberta. You can tell us.” Castiel spoke softly. He had seen some of what she went through when she had shown him Dean’s death.

Bertie’s eyes snapped to his. She swallowed. “Uh…”

“Roberta?” Sam questioned.

“You named me Roberta Charlotte. You named me after your father, Bobby,” she nodded to Bobby, sitting behind his desk, flushed with embarrassment. “And after your sister. Well adopted sister. I never met her. Charlie Bradbury.”

She paused not really knowing where to start. How far back should she begin her tale? Finally she decided. “I’m not going to go through the past forty some years. Let’s just say that the highlights include demon deals, Dad becoming a demon when he took on the Mark of Cain…”

Here Gabriel and Castiel made shocked noises. Bertie continued as though they hadn’t. “Then Auntie Amara came visiting.” Again Gabriel started to speak, but she resumed. “Dad killed Death. Um, Gramp's and Lucifer made peace for a bit when they had to deal with Amara. She’s actually pretty cool once she stopped eating souls. Lucifer got someone pregnant.”

“Lucifer has a child?” Castiel said shocked.

“A Nephilim?” Gabriel asked.

“Jack. My brother.” Bertie nodded. “He may have been born of Lucifer but he is pure Winchester. Was pure Winchester. When he was born he accidentally created a rift between universes. Michael came through with his armies. Lucifer thought he could fight him off if he had more power. He stole Jack’s grace, and kidnapped him, to keep taking it.”

“I always knew my brother was a douche.” Gabriel frowned.

Bertie nodded. “But when Lucifer kidnapped Jack, Sam jumped and hitched a ride on the angel mojo express. Lucifer killed him. I was ten.”

Dean growled, unable to accept it. He shook his head fiercely. “No. No, he didn’t.”

“He did, Dad. You didn’t know it at the time though. But you knew you couldn’t fight Lucifer. Not alone, not even with Castiel at your side. Michael came knocking and offered you a suggestion.”

“He said yes, didn’t he?” Castiel said in a small voice. His daughter nodded to him sadly. She had shown him how it ended. It didn’t make it hurt any less though.

“What do you mean, I said yes? Yes to what?” Dean frowned, unsure of what they were talking about. He wondered if this had anything to do with the work Heaven had wanted him for.

“You’re Mikey’s vessel, Dean-o. Just like Sam here is Luci’s.” Gabriel stated woodenly. There was no emotion, he couldn’t spare any at the moment, still absorbing what Bertie was saying to him, to them. “They will wear you to the prom apocalypse and bring on the end of the world.”

“Exactly.”

Bertie closed her eyes, memories flashing behind the lids. Seeing her Dad, his laughing green eyes turn cold as Michael took control. Years of him taunting her and her Father and Jack, telling them how Dean was slowly dying inside him, loosing his fight for freedom. She had cried so hard when finally Michael laughed and told them Dean was dead, that he wouldn’t be in Heaven.

That he was tossed in the Empty.

In a rage, Jack had finally ended Michael, but not without Michael ending him as well. The rifts between the worlds had grown exponentially by then but the energy Jack gave off when his grace exploded… There were no words.

She didn’t realize that she had started to cry until she was pulled into Dean’s arms. She had lost so much, her parents, her brother, her uncle and friends. She couldn’t allow them to die that way, not again. Not when she could stop it.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brain bleach may be required for some Winchesters...

The night had been hell. Dean took a sip from his beer, staring out at the stacks of cars in Bobby’s lot. The full moon and cloudless night made it easy for him to see everything. But all he could see at the moment was his daughter crying. She had been through hell, and he could relate.

Literally.

Tossing the empty bottle, he nearly hit Castiel as the angel appeared in front of him. He studied the trench-coated angel. “She telling the truth, Cas? Michael going to try to wear me to the Angel Ball?”

“Angels don’t have balls Dean,” he squinted.

“I honestly don’t have a response to that.” Grabbing another beer out of the cooler, he asked again. “Is Bertie right, though? Can we stop this now? Can we prevent all that from happening?”

Castiel moved closer before sitting next to Dean on the hood of the Impala. “I don’t know. I hope so. The things she’s said… It’s unprecedented.”

Dean sipped at the golden liquid, choosing his next words carefully. There was so much that he should be focusing on at the moment, but for the past few days he kept circling back to one fact. He and Cas were together in the future. Sure he had been with men before, most times because he had to. He never told Sam how he had been able to afford to feed him during those times when Dad was gone longer than he planned. He never told Sam how he had sold his body to truckers to keep food on the table.

And he never would tell Sam.

After Sam had been old enough to help out with conning at the bar and pool halls, Dean had stopped sleeping with men. He glanced at the blue eyed angel beside him, considering. Dean had to admit, Castiel was certainly attractive. At least his vessel was. Clearing his throat, Dean’s eyes went back to scanning the lot. “So this future she showed you…”

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel waited patiently for him to continue.

“How do you, uh, feel about that? The fact that we’re, you know?” Dean gestured with his hand helplessly. He really hoped that the normally clueless angel understood what it was that he was trying to say.

“In a romantic bond? Both physical and emotional?” Castiel’s stoic demeanor was almost cold as he continued slowly. “While I’m not fully against the idea of such a bond, it seemed that our future selves had gone through much together before forming such a relationship. One that we currently do not have.”

“Right.” Dean couldn’t stop his disappointment from coloring his voice. He shouldn’t feel so let down. It wasn’t as though they were going to jump into anything because their daughter from the future had time warped into their lives. “Of course.”

Jumping down from the hood of the Impala, Dean started gathering up his empty bottles. He avoided Castiel’s penetrating gaze. He didn’t have to see it to know that he was doing that stupid head tilt of his when trying to understand something inanely human.

“Dean?”

The hunter ignored him.

“Dean.” The angel clasped a hand over his left shoulder, over his mark. “Do you… Is that something you want? With me? That bond?”

Dean met his gaze. Might as well go for broke. Damn angel saw into his soul most days anyways. “I’m not against it Cas. But I can understand why you wouldn’t want this with me. I’m more trouble than it’s probably worth.”

Castiel turned him sharply to face him. Angrily, he growled out. “Do not belittle yourself in front of me Dean Winchester. You are the Righteous Man. You were created by my Father to bring about change on Earth. I am but a mere Seraph. If anything, I’m not worthy of you.”

“ _Cas,_ ” Dean whimpered, held firm in the angel’s grip. His gaze shot to the other man’s lips. Castiel’s tongue snuck out to wet the chapped skin. Dean swallowed. Before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and captured the angels lips with his own.

*****

From his vantage point at the kitchen window, Gabriel whistled low. Curious as to what had caught the archangel’s attention, Sam wandered closer. Then he scrunched his face in disgust.

“Yuck! I don’t want to see that,” he complained.

Gabriel was surprised by his attitude. The moose had gone to college after all. “What? Is two men making out disturbing you? I thought you were more open minded than that, Samsquatch?”

Sam’s bitch face activated. “I am. I just don’t want to see it if one of the men is my brother. That’s just gross.”

“Sure about that Sammy?”

“I’m sure, Gabriel. I’d be a massive hypocrite if I did have a problem with it.” When the shorter man gave Sam a questioning look, he was slightly reluctant to explain. When his shaggy bangs fell into his eyes, he didn’t bother fixing it. A slight blush reddened his neck. “I may have had a couple of flings back in college. Frat parties, ya know?”

“Yoo-hoo! I never woulda guessed that straight-laced Sammy Winchester was such a little freak in the sheets. I’m impressed.” Gabriel winked cheekily at him.

“It’s Sam, not Sammy,” the tall man responded coldly. In a matter of seconds he somehow towered over the archangel even more than he had been already, towering and intimidating. And if Gabriel hadn’t been the ginormous celestial wavelength of intent that he was, he might have felt threatened.

“And I’m not a freak,” Sam had a hard time not taking offense to the term after finding out about the demon blood in his system. His jaw clenched in anger. Gabriel held up his hands, with a sincere “Sorry.”

The was an awkward moment where neither was willing to talk first. Suddenly as though poke with a cattle prod, Gabriel yelped.

“What? What is it?” Sam jumped at the unexpected energy burst from the smaller man.

“Max! I’ve been here for hours!” Gabriel snapped his fingers and before Sam could blink, a small terrier appeared in the archangel’s arms. On the floor beside him was a pile of chew toys, stacks of dog food both canned and bagged, and an extremely large, opulent and god-awful purple dog bed. The terrier wiggled and whined in Gabriel’s hold. Allowing the mutt to lick his face, Gabriel chuckled. “I know. I know. I forgot you, yes I did. But I had to rescue that moose there.”

Max barked.

“I know he’s not an actual moose. But he did need help.” Gabriel sighed as his pup whined some more. He looked up, surprised when Sam started to scratch Max behind the ears. His tail wagged happily.

Max’s, not Gabriel’s.

As he met the Sasquatch’s eye, his for all intents and purposes, _niece_ entered the kitchen. “Where’s Dad and Father?”

Gabriel directed over his shoulder with a jerk of his thumb. “Outside there.”

Sam watched as Bertie went over to the window. He couldn’t keep the smirk off his face when she yelled.

“Eeww! I don’t want to see that!” Bertie shot back, clutching her eyes. “Dammit Gabriel! That’s my parents! You could have warned me. Now I need brain bleach!”


End file.
